


The Last Men In The World

by kiwisandwich (panconkiwi)



Series: The End of the World [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/kiwisandwich
Summary: So Kravitz kissed Taako, and finally let himself be carried away.[Set during the Epilogue of The Last Man On The World Heard A Knock On The Door]





	The Last Men In The World

**Author's Note:**

> I just cut the smut scene in The Last Man (the first work in the series). If you've already read it then this is not new.
> 
> If you haven't read it, though, this probably has spoilers. I think. I haven't reread anything because I wrote it two years ago and it's kind of embarrassing now.

Kravitz kissed him, waiting for Taako to answer —eager, as much as he was— before holding him by the hips and pushing him up the table, which in turn made Taako gasp, and Kravitz took the chance to deepen the kiss, letting go of whatever was left of his moderation.

Taako sighed into it as he took the back of Kravitz’s head and dug into his hair. Meanwhile, his left hand roamed free on Kravitz’s chest, undoing the buttons on his jacket and shirt. When he was halfway done, Taako parted from the kiss.

Kravitz fell forward as he tried to follow Taako’s lips back, wondering why he had stopped so suddenly, when Taako’s head ducked and his lips met Kravitz’s now exposed neck instead. Kravitz held in his breath, then ceased all air intake altogether.

Taako noticed this and immediately stopped what he was doing. “Hey,” he was looking straight into Kravitz’s eyes, and while his were glossy and dilated, he seemed concerned. “You don’t need to do that.”

“Do what?”

“This,” and Taako put his hands at the sides of Kravitz's ribs, which were still now. “Not breathing. You always do that when you don’t want me to know you are heated up over something.”

Kravitz stared at Taako in horror, more embarrassed than he had ever been in his entire existence. He covered his face with one hand and groaned. “Oh my goddess, you knew.”

“It’s kinda hard to ignore,” Taako snorted. “Normal people can’t do that without suffocating, you know? It’s kind of creepy,” Taako was just delighted by the sheer embarrassment in Kravitz's face, he thought it was endearing. He tried removing the hand that was covering his face, to which Kravitz didn’t put much resistance. “Hey, don’t hide yourself from me, ‘kay? I want to see- to _hear_ you now,” Taako leaned on Kravitz's neck again and kissed him softly just under the ear. Kravitz immediately relaxed back into his hold and Taako smiled, happy with his work. “How am I supposed to know you are enjoying yourself then?”

Slowly, Kravitz regained his breathing until it was set to a normal pace. Air filled his lungs and then quickly left as he sighed again under Taako’s lips. “I guess you are right about that.”

“I’m right about everything,” he grabbed Kravitz’s face again and gave him a quick peck. “For example, now I say we should move to my bed over there, are you going to argue with that?”

Kravitz smiled. “How could I?”

He scooped Taako up by his thighs. Taako yelped of surprise, then eased into a dorky laugh, clinging with his legs to Kravitz’s back for the short trip to the bed. Kravitz let him down carefully, and after taking off his shoes he promptly got on top of him, back to kissing him.

Taako’s hand roamed all over Kravitz’s body, taking the time to appreciate those arms of his. “My, you are so strong.”

“You aren’t very heavy anyway,” on his part, Kravitz worked his best to unbutton Taako’s shirt. So much for changing back. A couple buttons down and Kravitz couldn’t stop himself from kissing his exposed skin, starting at the freckles sprinkled on his shoulders and going down his collarbones, then to his chest, and finally stopping at one nipple, nibbling at it with just enough force to make Taako gasp.

“Oh, _fuck_, you are eager, aren’t you?”

“That’s rich coming from you,” Kravitz quickly went up to Taako’s neck, kissing and biting at it while Taako just kept on making those delicious noises, “you’ve done nothing but come at me since we met.”

“Pf, yeah, you gotta canalize the thirst somehow. Getting your stoic ass flustered is one of the things that have kept me going on those cold, lonely nights.” Kravitz wanted to retort that he _rarely_ got flustered, but Taako pulled him closer and raised one of his knees just enough to rub at his crotch, which, Kravitz noticed with an undignified gasp, was already half-hard. “But you? You’ve been repressed for so long you can barely get a grip on yourself now.”

That was… true, there was no way around it. He had spent months shutting that little voice inside telling him to go for it, and now that he had finally listened, Kravitz felt like he couldn’t go back. He wanted this so much, he wanted _Taako_. Kravitz was back at kissing him and Taako smiled against his lips, smugly.

“I’m glad —ah, hah— we can finally come to an agreement on this.”

“Me too,” he mumbled, and went back to his task of stripping Taako of everything he was wearing. Taako took the time to do so with him too, until both of them were bare-chested. Kravitz leaned down again and remade his trail down Taako’s front, all while Taako dug in his hair with one hand and untied it. Kravitz’s beads fell over his shoulders and the cold touch of gold against skin would have startled Taako hadn’t he been used to Kravitz’s cold lips by now.

Kravitz had made it halfway down, around Taako’s waist, when he was pulled up by a pair of slender arms. “Wait, wait, get off me for a second?”

Kravitz did so immediately. “Of course! I’m sorry, please tell me if you don’t like-”

Taako pushed Kravitz on his side and climbed on top of him, pinning his shoulders down and taking Kravitz’s lips while he grinded on him. The reaction he got out of that was worth everything, now that he was finally able to take on that so much needed friction between their erections.

“I was— ah, _yes_— I-I was going to take care of that—”

“We’ll have time for teasing another day, I want you _now_.”

And who was Kravitz to say no to that? His hands were back on Taako’s hips and he pulled the hem of his leggins down with a swift movement. He might have been in a rush too, but he couldn’t help but take a moment to look at Taako in front of him now, the way his damp skin shined when it was hit by the light from the window. He only had trousers on and socks. Kravitz wanted to kiss him all over, from the freckles on his arms to the ones on his hips, take the time to give his much needed cock the attention it deserved.

But Taako was already getting rid of Kravitz’s pants. He didn’t miss the way Kravitz’s breath was knocked out of him —not completely this time, though— and he leaned forward to talk directly over Kravitz’s ear. “I’ll let you get sappy next time, okay?”

Kravitz took his face in one hand and kissed him on the forehead. “It’s fine, I just want to make sure I don’t miss anything.”

“I could say the same,” Taako touched feathers that were poking from Kravitz’s side. On his back, he had the marking of the Raven Queen, a pair of black raven wings, which leaked ink through his sides. “A tattoo? God, this is so _hot_. I should’ve gotten you naked sooner, but you were so adamant on changing clothes magically all the time.”

“It’s a small prerogative we astral beings have.”

Taako cocked his head to the side. “Why didn’t you just vanish your clothes just now, then?”

Oh. Good question. “Heat of the moment?”

“That’s an understatement, babe,” Taako chuckled and cupped Kravitz’s hard cock in one hand now that it was only covered by his trousers. Kravitz threw his head back and moaned loudly, rocking his hips instinctively towards Taako’s touch. “Besides, dressing down is part of the fun.”

“How come,” Kravitz gasped, “you get to do that but I can’t?”

Taako squeezed Kravitz lightly, earning another moan from him. “I’m just testing the waters here, I’m the one who’s going to take you in after all.”

Kravitz breathed out a small laugh. “That’s fair.”

Taako adjusted his position on top of Kravitz and and whispered something into his right hand, which was soon covered in a slick substance, and Taako moved it behind his back. All of this without breaking eye contact with Kravitz. A couple seconds later, he was moaning on his own, as he fingered himself with his slick hand.

A pulse ran through Kravitz’s spine, from the back of his head to his now aching cock. “That’s-,” he stuttered, “it seems like an useful spell.”

Taako moved his hand in a way that made him shut his eyes closed for a second and moan louder. When he opened them again, his eyes was glassy, still staring right at Kravitz. “Hah, right? Told you I know how to take care of myself.” A second, then a third finger later, Taako could take himself to the edge right then and there, see what it did to Kravitz. But he contained himself. Something better was coming, and he was stretched enough now. He finally removed his hand and almost tumbled down when the feeling of emptiness took over him. Kravitz noticed in time to hold him, and Taako smiled sheepishly. “Thanks, what a gentleman. Are you going to fuck me now, honey?”

Kravitz finally got rid of his trousers and Taako did the same with his, then held onto Kravitz's arms and lowered himself on Kravitz’s cock. Kravitz threw his head back and breathed out roughly as he felt Taako lowering himself, until he was all the way down. He then promptly began rocking up and down, making Kravitz gasp again.

“Fuck, _Taako_.”

“Yes, babe, _finally_.”

The pace was fast, and it was so good, but Kravitz knew it wouldn’t last very long if they kept it like this. He tried to restrict Taako’s movement with his arms, holding him tighter, which earned a hiss from Taako.

“Shit, Krav, don’t stop now.”

“I’m not,” holding Taako firmly, he set a calmer pace for both of them to follow. “I just want to take it slow.”

“Are you fucking shitting me now? Krav, I love you so much, but if you don’t pick up the pace I swear I’m gonna- _AHFUCKYES_.”

Kravitz had just thrusted hard, and thanks to his hold on Taako he could have a little more control of where and how he did it. He leaned up just a little, to make sure Taako was looking at him when he opened his eyes again. “Now who’s the eager one?,” he kissed Taako, quick but hungry, summoning all of his willpower to take back and whisper, “Isn’t this better?”

Taako huffed, both in pleasure and mild annoyance. “Whatever. Just keep going.”

Kravitz obliged, following his on pace for a while. Now that he had the time to put more strength into his trusts Taako was soon mewling on top of him, saying his name, or rather that ridiculously cute nickname he had given him, like a chant. “_Krav, Krav, oh Krav._” And Kravitz himself couldn’t help but call his name too, tenderly at first, and then more erratic, stuttering.

But Taako was growing desperate on top of him, and Kravitz could feel it in the way his own rocking up and down was getting a bit too much to control. Or maybe he himself was starting to lose control on his hold.

“I need it, please, _Kravitz_.”

Yeah fuck all that control bullshit. Kravitz held Taako up and with a movement that tried to be swift but ended up being abrupt and messy, he got himself on top of Taako, now rocking full force onto him, faster and rougher.

“Oh yes yes _yes Krav_,” Taako reached down to take care of his own needy erection but Kravitz grabbed his hand and placed them on top of Taako’s head on the bed. “Shit, ah, let me-”

Then Kravitz took a hold of Taako’s cock and all coherency left him.

By the time he had finally let go of his hold on Taako’s hands and grabbed his hips, his rhythm had become erratic. Taako grabbed onto his face, pulling Kravitz into a kiss while the last of him finally gave up to the pleasure and he came, moaning on Kravitz’s mouth. With that, it didn’t take long for Kravitz to follow with Taako’s name on his lips.

They stayed like that while Taako caught his breath. He didn’t untangle his legs right away, and Kravitz took the chance to kiss every inch of his neck and shoulders. “Ha ha, ah, that tickles.”

When they finally broke apart, Taako climbed out of bed and grabbed a handful of tissues from the desk to wipe himself off. “You need one too or are you going to banish my cum to the shadow realm.”

Kravitz laughed. “A tissue is fine,” he accepted Taako’s offering and got himself to work, “although, maybe we could clean the rest with a shower-?”

Taako threw himself back on the bed, taking Kravitz down with him. “Too tired,” he mumbled on Kravitz’s shoulder, and fell asleep.

Oh. Wasn’t that bad? He tried to shake him off but Taako was completely out. Well, the least he could do was stay there with Taako in case anything bad happened when he woke up.

Kravitz had to rift the tissue to the trash can as his current position didn’t allow him much movement, but once he was done, he eased into Taako’s hold and made himself comfortable. They were going to be like that for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on avijohann @ tumblr


End file.
